Torn Between Land and Darkness
by WonderingxNeverland
Summary: Making choices has always been difficult. And now, with this new kid, it's that much more difficult. Does Sora choose to stay with his love and his brother, everything he's ever known, his sense of home, his "land"? Or does he choose a join with the new boy, giving himself up completely, giving up everything he knows to travel down an unknown path of darkness?


_Yes. This story was uploaded already. It was deleted and I am re-uploading it. I wanted to re-write it and figured it would be best to just start over. So here is the new version. For those who have read it already, the first three or four chapters will be pretty much the same. For those who have not read it, you have nothing to worry about. But, anyway, I do hope you enjoy!_

* * *

What I ever did to deserve this life, I have no idea. But I wish I could go back and fix whatever it was.

Just kidding, I love my life. Well, except right now. Right now, I'm willing to do anything (well almost anything) to be out of this stupid office I've already seen three times this week.

I tap my foot and thump my fingers on my chair as Ansem lectures me AGAIN on my behavior. So what if I skipped class to go make out with my boyfriend. Not like we were learning anything important in chemistry anyway. And Riku was the one who texted me first!

Ansem sighs as he rubs his temples. "Listen, Sora, you're a smart student. You and your brother. But if you don't get you act together, I'll be forced to kick you two out of this school."

My eyebrows scrunch in anger as I sit up. "Whoa, wait. This has nothing to do with Roxas. Don't bring him into this!"

"Both of your names are on the scholarship, and so if one gets kicked out, the scholarship becomes invalid. And unless you can pay for Roxas to stay, he'll be asked to leave."

Shit. We can't afford this school. And Roxas worked to damn hard to get here. I'm the older brother. I'm suppose to be a role model. I guess the least I can do for him is straighten up my act. But, my god, Riku's lips taste so damn good...

"Sora, this is the last warning I can give you. After this you will be expelled. Do you understand?"

I let out an angry sigh, picking up my backpack and heading to the door. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh and Sora. You have afterschool detention for the next week. Hope it's the last time I see you in there."

I slam the door at his last words. Shit! I'm suppose to be changing my act, not making it worse. Oh well, I'll start now, so slamming the door didn't count.

As I exit the front office, I find Riku standing by the door, swinging his keys around his finger. I drop my backpack by his feet and slam my forehead on his shoulder. He lays his head down on mine, his long silver hair brushing the top of my eyes. He slides an arm around my waist and pulls me closer toward him.

"I hate you, you know that."

He just laughs and uses his free hand to turn my face to look at him and his heart stopping eyes. "Love you too babe." His breath smells like cherry. Oh god his lips taste like it too...

I kiss back with a little more force, wrapping my arm around his neck. I can feel him smile and his tongue dance across my bottom lip wanting entrance.

The bell rings just before I allow it. I pull back with the whiniest moan I can manage. I can't help but smirk as a look of disappointment covers Riku's face.

"Sorry babe. I have detention."

"That's never stopped you before."

I sling my backpack over my shoulder. "I know, I know. But if I get in trouble again, Roxas will be in trouble too." Riku sighs and removes his arm from around my waist.

"I'll come over as soon as detention's over. Promise. Can I have one more?"

"What about-"

"Eh, I got time." Riku smirks and pulls me back toward him, smashing our lips together. This time his tongue's allowed to explore my mouth. I'd fight back, but it feels so damn good.

I pull away when my lungs are beyond screaming for oxygen. "God, how did I get lucky enough to have you?" I keep my forehead against his and just stare into his eyes. He laughs and kisses my nose. "Go on. If you get kicked out, I won't be able to enjoy this anymore."

I whine in frustration before Riku softly places his lips against mine one last time. With the lightest taste of cherry tingling on my tongue, I head off to the worse possible place they could've put detention-Larxene's room.

I guess that's another reason to change my behavior, even though he's mostly the reason I get into trouble. If I get kicked out, I wouldn't be about to see Riku all that often and that would just suck ass. But Roxas, I have to do this for him. I've made to many choices in life that revolve around me without even thinking about him.

Except in 7th grade, when I received a letter from this school for a full time scholarship. I knew Roxas wanted to come here so much. It's all he'd been talking about. And I could see the hurt in his eyes when he saw me open the letter.

That's the only time I can remember doing something for him. God, I'm the world's worst brother. Roxas has never let me down before. And this time, neither will I. I promise Roxas, I'll get my act together.

As I walk down the art hall toward the Devil's pet's room, I can't help but smile at all of my artwork that covers the walls. Roxas is the only reason they're up there. He said my art was to good to be kept hidden, but since I didn't want to submit it, Roxas did. Now almost all the work on the wall is mine.

When I finally make it to room 666 (ha, yeah, they couldn't have picked a better number) I open the door, allowing my eyes to scan the room. I'm prepared to be greeted with Larxene, only to drop my backpack as I see a familiar mop of spiky blonde hair and identical blue eyes look up at me.

"Oh, hey Sora."

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

_I know! It's short. But not to worry because the other chapters do get longer. I'm working on making really long chapters, so bare with me. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
